Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service
Halifax Regional Fire & Emergency protects the Halifax Regional Municipality. The department operates 57 fire stations protecting 408,200 people over an area of 5,600 square kilometres. History The Halifax Regional Municipality was formed in 1996 through the amalgamation of the municipalities of Halifax County. Fire Departments involved included the Cities of Halifax and Dartmouth, the Town of Bedford and several in suburban and rural areas of the county. Fire Stations Apparatus roster The number in brackets is the shop number. The first two digits of the shop number represent the year of the truck, while the digits after the dash refer to the fleet number and desigation. The letters are coded as follows: *E=Engine *A=Alpha Engine *Q=Quint *L=Ladder *P=Platform *T=Tanker *TR=Trailer *TS=Tactical Support *R=Rescue *U=Utility *S=Support 'Division 1' 'Fire Station 50 - 2050 Hammonds Plains Road, Hammonds Plains' *'Engine 50' (95-246E) - 1995 Superior Cyclone (1500/1000) (SN#SE 1501) *'Tanker 50 '(02-306T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800) *'Rescue 50 '(04-346R) - 2004 Ford F350 *'Utility 50' (03-312U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 'Fire Station 51 - 948 Pockwock Road, Upper Hammonds Plains' *'Tanker 51' (07-421T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) (SN#2308) *'Rescue 51' (93-233U) - 1993 Tristar / Ford E350 'Fire Station No. 52 - 2101 Prospect Road, Hatchet Lake' Built 1966 *'Engine 52 '(93-237E) - 1993 Superior / Spartan Metro Star (1050/800) (SN#SE 1341) *'Tanker 52' (06-374T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Utility 52' (97-257R) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 'Fire Station No. 53 - 80 Sandy Cove Road, Terence Bay' Built 1956 *'Rescue 53 '(02-280U) - 2002 GMC Sierra 1500 'Fire Station No. 54 - 3610 Prospect Road, Shad Bay' Built 1991 *'Engine 54' (99-268E) - 1999 Superior / Freightliner FL80 (1050/900) (SN#SE 1907) *'Tanker 54' (07-436T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) 'Fire Station No. 55 - 11229 Peggy’s Cove Road, Seabright' *'Engine 55' (97-108E) - 1997 Superior Cyclone II (1500/500) *'Tanker 55' (06-378T) - 2006 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1750/1500) *'Rescue 55' (03-329R) - 2003 Tristar / Ford E550 *'Utility 55' (12-539U) - 2012 Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 56 - 8579 St. Margarets Bay Road, Black Point' *'Engine 56' (10-505E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Tanker 56' (04-338T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3224) *'Rescue 56 '(12-540R) - 2012 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 56' (95-471B) - 1995 Zodiac *'Ranger 56' (01-281U) - 2001 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station No. 60 - 40 Latter Pond Lane, Herring Cove' Opened April 3, 2011 *'Engine 60' (94-242E) - 1994 Superior / Spartan Diamond (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1329) *'Tanker 60' (02-297T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (1050/1500) *'Brush 60' (92-227T) - 1992 Metalfab / Ford F800 (1050/1000) *'Rescue 60 '(04-333R) - 2004 Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 61 - 964 Ketch Harbour Road, Duncans Cove' *'Utility 61' (03-322U) - 2003 Dodge Dakota 'Fire Station No. 62 - 1070 Old Sambro Road, Harrietsfield' *'Engine 62' (94-89E) - 1994 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber (1250/600) * Tanker 62 '''(07-431T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) * '''Utility 62 (00-272R) - 2000 GMC Sierra 3500 'Fire Station No. 63 - 160 West Pennant Rd., Sambro' *'Engine 63' (09-475E) - 2009 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) (SN#21309) *'Tanker 63 '(04-339T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3225) 'Fire Station No. 65 - 17 Scholars Road, Upper Tantallon' Opened April 3, 2011 *'Engine 65' (97-02E) - 1997 Superior / Cyclone II (1500/500) *'Tanker 65' (07-430T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) *'Brush 65' (05-364R) - 2005 Reading Truck Body / GMC C5500 (250/500) *'Tactical 65' (09-469TS) - 2009 Dynamic Truck Bodies / GMC C5500 *'Divisional Commander 1' 'Division 2' 'Fire Station No. 2 - 5988 University Avenue, Halifax' *'Engine 2' (11-528E) - 2011 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/500) *'District Captain West' (07-415U) - 2007 Dodge Dakota 'Fire Station No. 3 - 5663 West Street, Halifax' *'Engine 3 '(11-529E) - 2011 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/500) *'Aerial 1' (09-498P) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (1750/400/114' Bronto) *'Rescue 3' (97-98TS) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 *'Trench Truck '(03-317U) - 2003 Reading Truck Body / Ford F450 (with 2000 lb. mini-crane) *'Trench Trailer' (02-294TR) - 2002 HMD *'Divisional Commander 2' 'Fire Station No. 4 - 5830 Duffus Street, Halifax' *'Engine 4 '(11-530E) - 2011 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/500) *'Engine 4 Bravo '(92-76E) - 1992 Fort Garry / Spartan Metro Star (1050/600) 'Fire Station No. 5 - 7090 Bayers Road, Halifax' *'Quint 5' (01-143Q) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/400/75') *'Decon Unit' (92-73TS) - 1992 Bridgewater Metal / Pemfab 'Fire Station No. 6 - 245 Herring Cove Road, Halifax' *'Engine 6' (03-332E) - 2003 Superior Cyclone II (1750/750) (SN#SE 3067) *'Brush/Utility 6 '(07-404R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 (250/200) *'Utility 6 '(00-273U) - 2000 GMC Sierra 3500 *'Rescue Boat 2 '(03-476B) - 2003 Zodiac *'Utility Boat 6 '(91-466B) - 1991 Princecraft with a 25HP Mariner Outboard Engine 'Fire Station No. 7 - 45 Knightsridge Drive, Halifax' *'Quint 7' (08-439Q) - 2008 Pierce Dash (1750/400/75') *'Command Unit Tractor '(05-367S) - 2005 Sterling *'Command Unit Trailer '(05-366TR) - 2005 Drake Truck Bodies *'Rehab Unit Tractor '(04-347S) - 2004 Sterling *'Rehab Unit Trailer '(04-351TR) - 2004 Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station No. 8 - 15 Convoy Run, Bedford' *'Engine 8 '(07-402E) - 2007 E-One Typhoon (1750/800) *'Engine 8 Alpha' (11-531E) - 2011 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/500) *'Tactical 2 '(95-95TS) - 1995 Lantz / Freightliner FL80 *'Van' 8 '(06-392V) - 2006 Ford E350XL *'Plow 8 '(04-330U) - 2004 GMC Sierra 1500 utility 'Fire Station No. 58 - 26 Myra Road, Timberlea *'Engine 58' (06-399E) - 2006 Superior / Freightliner M2 112 (1750/600) (SN#SE 3655) *'Engine 58 Alpha' (97-01E) - 1997 Superior Cyclone (1500/500) *'Tanker 58' (11-502T) - 2011 Carl Thibault / International 7500 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 58' (99-266R) - 1999 Ford F250 *'Utility 58' (98-260U) - 1998 GMC 1500 'Division 3' 'Fire Station No. 9 - 1 Metropolitan Boulevard, Lower Sackville' *'Engine 9' (04-353E) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/700) *'Engine 9 Alpha '(06-390A) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3669) *'Utility 9 '(05-358U) - 2005 Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 4 '(01-468B) - 2001 Zodiac *'Kubota 1 '(09-492U) - 2009 Kubota RTV 1140 *'Kubota 2 '(09-493U) - 2009 Kubota RTV 1140 'Fire Station No. 10 - 1156 Sackville Drive, Middle Sackville' *'Tanker 10' (02-304T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800) *'Engine 10 Alpha' (06-387A) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3513) 'Fire Station No. 11 - 479 Patton Road, Upper Sackville' *'Tanker 11' (10-501T) - 2010 Carl Thibault / International 7500 (1050/1400) 'Fire Station No. 12 - 45 Highfield Park Drive, Dartmouth' *'Quint 12' (07-417Q) - 2007 Pierce Dash (1750/500/75' Rear Mount) *'Tactical 1' (09-488TS) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II *'District Captain East '(07-414U) - 2007 Dodge Dakota *'CBRN Unit '(90-219TS) - 1990 Tibotrac / Ford Cargo 8000 'Fire Station No. 13 - 86 King Street, Dartmouth' *'Quint 13' (01-144Q) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/400/75' Rear Mount) *'Utility 13 '(03-328U) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 *'Rescue Boat 1 '(01-455B) - 2001 Bombard RIB *'Rescue Boat 3 '(07-438B) - 2007 Zodiac *'Divisional Commander 3' 'Fire Station No. 14 - 1 Second Street, Dartmouth' *'Engine 14 '(10-507E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) 'Fire Station No. 15 - 331 Pleasant Street, Dartmouth' *'Engine 15' (10-509E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) 'Fire Station No. 16 - 1807 Caldwell Road, Eastern Passage' *'Tanker 16' (02-303T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800) (SN#3521) *'Engine 16 Alpha '(06-398A) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3652) *'Rescue 16' (08-422R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 17 - 1150 Cole Harbour Road, Cole Harbour' *'Engine 17' (03-331E) - 2003 Superior Cyclone II (1750/750) (SN#SE 3066) *'Engine 17 Alpha '(93-83A) - 1993 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber (1050/500) (SN#M5602) *'Tanker 17 '(06-377T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Brush/Utility 17 '(09-480U) - 2009 Ford F350 (250/200) *'Rescue Boat 5 '(01-467B) - 2001 Zodiac 'Fire Station No. 18 - 690 Highway 7, Westphal' *'Tanker 18' (02-302T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800) *'Engine 18 Alpha '(06-397A) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3653) 'Division 4' 'Fire Station No. 35 - 39 Corbett Road, Cooks Brook' *'Tanker 35' (04-341T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3227) *'Rescue 35' (08-424R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 35' (03-460B) - 2003 Zodiac 'Fire Station No. 36 - 4413 Highway 357, Meaghers Grant' *'Tanker 36' (06-385T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1050/2500) *'Rescue 36 '(11-517R) - 2011 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 37 - 5802 Highway 357, Elderbank' *'Engine 37' (95-247E) - 1995 Superior / Volvo FE42 (1050/1000) 'Fire Station No. 38 - 36 Glenmore Road, Middle Musquodobit' *'Engine 38' (08-445E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 38' (02-300T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL112 (840/2500) *'Rescue 38 '(07-401R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Tactical 38' (05-357TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 *'Brush 3' (09-482U) - 2009 Ford F350 (250/200) 'Fire Station No. 39 - 14 Highway 336, Upper Musquodobit' *'Engine 39 '(99-269E) - 1999 Fort Garry / International 4900 (1250/1000) *'Tanker 39' (06-376T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Rescue 39' (08-428R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Ranger 39' (06-383U) - 2006 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station No. 40 - 36 Logan Road, Dutch Settlement' *'Engine 40' (06-394E) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) *'Tanker 40 '(06-375T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Rescue 40' (07-405R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Utility 40 '(12-538U) - 2012 Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 41 - 2433 Highway 2, Waverley' *'Engine 41' (95-252E) - 1995 Metalfab / Volvo FE42 (1250/800) (SN#M95-1657) *'Quint 41' (95-248Q) - 1995 Pierce Dash (1250/500/75' Rear Mount) (SN#E9034) *'Tanker 41' (06-386T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3658) *'Rescue 41' (08-423R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 42 - 4132 Highway 2, Wellington' *'Engine 42' (96-256E) - 1996 Metalfab / Spartan Metro Star (1050/800) *'Rescue 42' (11-516R) - 2011 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Utility 42' (11-514U) - 2011 Ford F350 (250/200) *'Rescue Boat 42' 'Fire Station No. 43 - 22 Lakeside Drive, Grand Lake' *'Tanker 43' (06-381T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) *'Rescue 43' (12-527R) - 2012 Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 45 - 1359 Fall River Road, Fall River' *'Engine 45' (10-508E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Tanker 45' (07-443T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 45' (08-425R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 45' (05-465B) - 2005 Zodiac *'Tactical 4' (12-532TS) - 2012 Dynamic Truck Bodies / International 4300 *'Divisional Commander 4' 'Fire Station No. 47 - 2040 Old Guysborough Road, Goffs' *'Engine 47' (09-474E) - 2009 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Rescue 47 '(02-289U) - 2002 Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 48 - 1581 Beaver Bank Road, Beaver Bank' Built 2004 *'Engine 48' (08-446E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 48' (07-395T) - 2007 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) *'Rescue 48' (07-406R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Division 5' 'Fire Station No. 19 - 2385 Crowell Road, Lawrencetown' *'Engine 19 '(06-380T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) *'Rescue 19 '(11-520R) - 2011 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 19 '(00-472B) - 2000 *'Ranger 19 '(02-301U) - 2002 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station No. 20 - 2931 Lawrencetown Road, Lawrencetown' *'Engine 20' (95-249E) - 1995 Metalfab / Volvo FE42 (1050/1000) (SN#M95-1425) *'Tanker 20' (02-298T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (500/1500) *'Rescue 20 '(03-321R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 *'Rescue Boat 20' 'Fire Station No. 21 - 3035 Highway 7, Lake Echo' *'Engine 21' (08-444E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 21' (07-420T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 21' (03-324R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 'Fire Station No. 22 - 8 Cain Street, North Preston' *'Engine 22 '(07-435T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) 'Fire Station No. 23 - 5543 Highway 7, Head of Chezzetcook' *'Engine 23 '(99-264E) - 1999 Superior / International 4900 (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1945) *'Tanker 23 ('00-270T) - 2000 Fort Garry / International 4900 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 23 '(07-396R) - 2007 Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 23' *'Brush 1 '(09-481U)' - '''2009 Ford F350 (250/200) *'Division Commander 5''' 'Fire Station No. 24 - 32 Riverside Avenue, Musquodobit Harbour' *'Engine 24 '(08-447E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 24' (99-267T) - 1999 Superior / Volvo WX64 (1050/2300) (SN#SE 1956) *'Tactical 24' (05-365TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 *'Rescue Boat 24 '(99-461B) - 1999 Explorer 'Fire Station No. 25 - 1765 Ostrea Lake Road, Ostrea Lake' *'Engine 25 '(92-228E) - 1992 Superior / International 4900 (1050/1000) *'Tanker 25' (04-336T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3140) 'Fire Station No. 26 - 51 Old Trunk Road, Oyster Pond' *'Engine 26 '(02-316E) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (1500/750) *'Tanker 26 '(06-388T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3657) *'Rescue 26 '(11-504R) - 2010 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 26 '(06-459B) - 2006 Zodiac *'Utility 26 '(08-434U) - 2008 Ford F350 'Division 6' 'Fire Station No. 28 - 22835 Highway 7, Sheet Harbour' *'Engine 28 '(95-251E) - 1995 Fort Garry / Freightliner FL120SD (1250/1000) *'Tanker 28' (04-344T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3231) *'Rescue 28 '(03-319R) - 2003 Metalfab / International 4400 *'Brush 2 ' 'Fire Station No. 29 - 28975 Highway 7, Moser River' *'Engine 29 '(04-345T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN# SE 3230) *'Tanker 29' (02-295T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (400/1500) 'Fire Station No. 30 - 17559 Highway 7, Tangier' *'Engine 30 '(02-318E) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL-106 (1050/800) *'Rescue 30 '(08-427R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Utility 30 '(03-320U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 *'Kubota 30 '(11-523U) - 2011 Kubota RTV1140 'Fire Station No. 31 - 15750 Highway 7, East Ship Harbour' *'Tanker 31' (04-343T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3229) 'Fire Station No. 32 - 4032 Mooseland Road, Mooseland' *'Engine 32' 'Fire Station No. 33 - 26291 Highway 7, West Quoddy' *'Tanker 33' (04-342T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3228) *'Rescue 33 '(08-426R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station No. 34 - 22 Powers Road, Mushaboom' *'Engine 34 '(99-265E) - 1999 Superior / International 4900 (1050/900) *'Tactical 34' (04-348TS) - 2004 GMC C5500/Dynamic Truck Bodies 'Spare Apparatus' *89-48P - 1989 Simon LTI / Duplex (85' Platform) - Spare Aerial *90-57Q - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/75' Rear Mount) - Spare Quint *92-230E - 1992 Fort Garry / Pierce Dash (1050/800) - Spare Engine *93-236E - 1993 Metalfab / Volvo FE (1050/1000) - Spare Engine *95-92E - 1995 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber (1050/800) - Spare Engine *96-253E - 1996 Freightliner FL-80 (1050/1000) - Spare Engine *97-109E - 1997 Superior Cyclone II (1500/500) - Spare Engine *97-110E - 1997 Superior Cyclone (1500/500) - Spare Engine *99-263E - 1999 Fort Garry / Freightliner FL80 (1250/800) - Spare Engine *97-254T - 1997 Metalfab / Ford F-800 (1050/1200) - Spare Tanker *02-296T - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (400/1500) - Spare Tanker *02-305L - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/110' Rear Mount) - Spare Aerial *06-391E - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) - Spare Engine 'Training Apparatus' *10-506E - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1250/750) *89-50E - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/625/40F) (SN#6798) *10-500TR - 2010 Pro Safe Fire Training Systems (53' Mobile Training Unit) *11-503TR - 2011 Strick 53' Furniture Trailer (Mobile training maze - tender currently out #12-126 to build the interior of this trailer. The first level will consist of a 42" high maze and second level will be configured like a two bedroom mini home.) 'Assignment Unknown' *(05-361U) - 2005 Ford F350 utility *(98-261U) - 1998 Ford F250 utility *(98-259U) - 1998 Ford F250 utility *(93-238TS) - 1993 Bridgewater Metal / GMC Top Kick heavy rescue *Parade (60-06A) - 1960 Chevrolet Viking / Marsh pumper (500/?) (SN#M1050) *Parade (55-05A) - 1955 Chevrolet 1600 / Marsh pumps front-mount pumper (420/?) *Parade (54-403A) - 1954 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/75') *Parade (49-150A) - 1949 Bickle-Seagrave aerial (SN#302814) *Parade (34-04A) - 1934 Bickle pumper (SN#8011) *Parade (29-03A) - 1929 Chevrolet 'In Shop being prepared:' 'Tenders Awarded' *'Tender #11-118' has been awarded to Carl Thibault Fire Trucks to build one (1) 2012 Four-Door Crew Cab 2500 Gallon Tanker with a 1250 GPM Pump for Station 17 (Cole Harbour). Built on a International 7600 chassis. Delivery expected October 2012. *'Tender #11-123 '''has been awarded to Carl Thibault Fire Trucks to build four (4) model 2012 custom rescue pumpers for Stations 41 (Waverley), 52 (Hatchet Lake), 58 (Lakeside), and 62 (Harrietsfield). 1250 GPM Pump and 750 Gallon Tanks. Built on Spartan Metro Star chassis. Delivery expected October 2012. 'Tenders & Quotations issued' *'Tender #12-115 for the supply of up to eleven (11) current model year custom rescue pumpers over a three (3) year period, with 1250 GPM pumps and 750 gallon tanks was posted on September 10, 2012 and closes October 23, 2012. *'''Tender #12-117 for the supply of one (1) new 100 foot rear mount platform fire apparatus, with a custom cab & chassis, 1750 GPM pump and 250 gallon (minimum) tank was posted on September 17, 2012 and closes October 30, 2012. *'Tender #12-118 '''for the supply of up to two (2) new 75 foot quint fire apparatus, with a custom cab & chassis, 1750 GPM pumps and 400 gallon (minimum) tanks was posted on September 10, 2012 and closes October 23, 2012. *'Tender #12-126''' for the purchase of materials and services to construct two training levels in a 53 foot trailer (11-503TR). The first level will consist of a 42 inch high maze dividing the trailer into a reconfigurable fish ladder moving into three lanes on obstructions. The second level will be configured as a two bedroom mini home was posted onto September 18, 2012 and closes October 2, 2012. *'Tender #12-127 '''for seven (7) new AWD Utility with "Police Package" was posted August 29, 2012 and closed September 12, 2012. 'Retired Apparatus''' :(08-477B) - 2008 Zodiac (Written off after fire in the training tower at Station 58) :(04-340E) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 pumper (840/1400) (SN#SE 3226) (Written off after rollover accident (2007)) :(01-275U) - 2001 GMC Sierra 1500 utility :(01-274U) - 2001 Dodge Dakota utility :(98-115U) - 1998 Ford F250 utility :(97-258E) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 pumper (840/1000) :(95-93P) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech (1500/125/100') platform (sold to Company Two Fire Apparatus in PA, then resold to a dept in North Carolina) :(93-240E) - 1993 Fort Garry / Volvo FE42 pumper (1050/1000) engine :(93-239R) - 1993 Wilson's Truck Body / GMC Sierra 2500 rescue :(93-81E) - 1993 Metalfab / Ford CF8000 (1050/500) engine :(92-231E) - 1992 Fort Garry / GMC Topkick (840/1000) engine :(92-229E) - 1992 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab (625/1400) engine :(92-77E) - 1992 Metalfab / Ford CF8000 (1050/500) engine :(92-75E) - 1992 E-One Hush pump (1250/600) (SN#9743) engine :(91-226E) - 1991 Fort Garry / Spartan Metro Star (1050/1000) engine :(91-225E) - 1991 Metalfab / GMC Topkick (1050/1000) engine :(90-218T) - 1990 Superior / White GMC (840/1500) tanker :(90-59Q) - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/75' Rear Mount) quint :(90-58Q) - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/75' Rear Mount) quint :(90-221R) - 1990 Ford F-Super Duty light rescue :(90-222R) - 1990 Ford E / Lantz light rescue :(89-214T) - 1989 Phoenix / Freightliner FLC112 (1050/1500) tanker :(89-213E) - 1989 GMC 7000 / Superior (840/800) (SN#SE 967) engine :(88-212E) - 1988 Chevrolet (port./1500) tanker :(87-206E) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 788) engine :(87-39E) - 1987 Chevrolet C70 / Lantz (625/1200) engine :(87-204R) - 1987 Chevrolet C70 tactical support :(86-35E) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault (840/500) (SN#T86-152) engine :(85-33E) - 1986 Ford C8000 / Thibault (840/1000) (SN#T86-103) engine :(85-197E) - 1985 GMC / Metalfab pump (625/1000) :(84-192E) - 1984 Ford LN800 / Pierreville pump (840/1200) (SN#PFT-1378) :(82-187E) - 1982 GMC / Pierce pump (840/840) (ex-Lake Harmony Fire Company) :(81-182E) - 1981 Ford F800 / King pump (840/1000) (SN#810033) :(81-185E) - 1981 Chevrolet / King pump (625/1200) :(81-184E) - 1981 GMC / Metalfab tanker (350/1000) :(79-19E) - 1981 Ford L9000 / Pierreville pump (840/1000/40F) (SN#PFT-1118) :(80-178E) - 1980 Ford / King pump (840/800) (SN#800007) :(79-18E) - 1979 Scot / Pierreville pump (1050/1000) :(79-176E) - 1979 International S / Metalfab pump (625/1200) :(79-172E) - 1979 International S1800 tanker (350/800) :(78-169E) - 1978 GMC / King tanker (350/1500) (SN#78003) :(77-164E) - 1977 Ford L tanker (250/3000) :(76-160E) - 1976 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/500) (SN#76031) Future plans *40' command trailer to be tendered External links *Halifax Fire & Emergency Services *Halifax Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 268) Category:Halifax County, Nova Scotia Category:Departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus